


We love you daddy

by lynamLoVeseverlark



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynamLoVeseverlark/pseuds/lynamLoVeseverlark
Summary: Canon compliant post mockingjay pre epilogueJust a bit of fluff that popped into my head





	We love you daddy

**We love you daddy**

 

Canon compliant post mj pre epilogue

 

Katniss is out hunting one morning and I am preparing some cheese buns for her return.

 

After pouring myself a cup of tea, no sugar of course, I turn to start on some pancakes for our beloved daughter, Willow.

 

All of a sudden a flashback hits me.

 

I turn and grip the chair at the dining table we have in the kitchen while the false memories assault my mind.

 

“Not real, not real,” I continually chant to myself to keep me; the _real_ me, from fading.

 

All of a sudden I feel strong arms envelop my legs.

 

I look down and through the tracker jacker haze, I see her.  The most beautiful little girl in the world, who is every bit of Katniss but has the Mellark piercing blue eyes.

 

She looks up at me worriedly. Her next words make me come back to myself, completely.

 

“We love you Daddy,” she tells me. Nobody can ever doubt a child; tracker jacker venom or not. They have the inability to lie.

 

I get down to her level so she can see me properly.

 

“I know, my sweet princess. I know you and mommy love me. Daddy just sometimes has bad dreams during the day,” I try to explain to her.

 

“No, Daddy you're wrong. Me, mommy _and_ the baby in mommy's belly love you,” she tells me in such a determined voice

 

I look at her shocked.

 

I see a flash of Katniss’s leather boots in the corner of my eye. I look up to see my wife with tears in her eyes.

 

I pick Willow up in my arms and she wraps her little arms around my neck.

 

“Yes, Daddy, all three of us love you so much, so please stay with us?” Katniss asks, although her voice breaks.

 

I walk over to her and gently hold her stomach while clinging to Willow.

 

I touch my forehead to Katniss and gently brush a kiss to her lips.

 

Then I sink to my knees as fast as my prosthetic will allow and kiss her stomach whispering one word.

 

“Always.”

 

 

Thank you Savvylark for being beta 


End file.
